Fear This
by Fastpitch Devil
Summary: No Powers fic, Scott and Jean meet at a diner in Bayville and he saves her from humiliation by a boyfriend snatcher. What will happen in further chapters, will I ever shut up, we may never know.
1. Accident or Not

**I know I should not multi-task for writing stories, but I couldn't resist. This is a no powers fic. I do not own anything so don't sue me. Also this doesn't have anything to do with my other fic, I Wish, it's just another no powers fic.**

* * *

Jean Grey never felt so alone in her life. Her boyfriend Duncan Mathews had just broke up with her, and even worse is that Tayren stole him. That witch with a B, I would love to get my hands on her, Jean thought nastily.

Jean tried not to look at the two of them as they cuddled together in a booth at the local teen hangout "The Diner". Bayville was such a small town; they only had one hangout for teens. This was like hell to her when she went in there and saw THEM in the booth she and Duncan used to share.

Jean had let herself go a little after Duncan had dumped her. Her hair didn't have its usual brilliant sheen; her sparkling green eyes were dulled. She didn't bother with make-up and usually wore sweatpants and a sweatshirt instead of her usual preppy skirts and cropped tops. She also went on a little eating binge, she was depressed, so be it. It wasn't her fault that when she was depressed she ate. So she put on some weight.

She finally got sick of watching her boyfriend, no wait, ex-boyfriend with that, that girl on his lap, so she got up to leave. Tayren and Duncan got up almost at the same instant as well, just like clockwork. As they walked by her, Tayren couldn't help herself from kicking a girl that's already down.

"Oh, Jean"Taryen said sweetly, Duncan and I are just about to leave, and we didn't finish our lunch, you could finish it if you want.

Taryen looked at Jean from feet to the top of her head slowly, "on second thought, maybe you shouldn't."

She was referring to Jean's weight gain.

Jean's face turned flaming red, almost as red as her hair; she thought she was going to cry.

Don't cry she kept telling herself in her head, don't cry.

Suddenly a boy with short, dark hair, pale skin, and sunglasses got up from his seat. He wore black jeans a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He was holding a cup of hot chocolate in his hand. He walked directly towards Taryn and then suddenly tripped. Hot chocolate went all over her. Her face turned red with rage, and she looked at her sweater her eyes were filled with anger.

"Watch where you are going dumb-ass." She snarled. Duncan grabbed some napkins from the table and began wiping the liquid off her shirt.

"Sorry", he said without really meaning it, you could tell by his tone. " I didn't see you".

"What are you blind?" She asked with a rude laugh and a sneer on her face.

"Well, actually yes." He replied simply. He took off his sunglasses and she saw his milky blue eyes, and he turned and pulled a cane out from his booth and tapped his way out of the restaurant before she could even react.

Taryen huffed once and grabbed Duncan's arm and stormed out of the restaurant, without apologizing to Jean.

Jean hoped she would see her rescuer again some time, so she could thank him.

* * *

**Yeah I know I changed Scotts appearence and additude a bit. Hope you like it. What will happen next, I don't know, if you feel like it, you could give me suggestions. Thanks.**


	2. Shock

**Thanks for the reviews, they are really encouraging. I had almost the same idea slickboy444, but it is just a little bit different. Keep the reviews and suggestions coming :)**

* * *

Jean was lost in thought as she walked back to Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters. The school boarded the kids and taught them even more than the public school taught them. Classes such as Mr. Logan's self-defense classes and phys-ed classes. Ms.Monroe's art and ligature classes, and don't forget Professor Xavier's advanced math classes and computer classes. He kept the kids for practically nothing, well all the kids who stayed there parents didn't have a lot of money, so it was sort of a half boarding school.

Jean thoughtlessly let herself in the front door and walked into the rec. room. Literally the place was a wreck, the teens had watched a movie last night in there and the whole place was a mess.

She plopped down on the couch, and thought about that boy, he seemed familiar, but she was sure she had never met him before in her life. She sighed out loud.

A voice behind her said, 'What's up?"

Jean jumped as her thoughts were interrupted, it was her best friend Kitty Pryde, she went the institute as well. "Nothing much, just thinking."

"B'out what?" She questioned her as she plopped down on the couch next to Jean.

"You know, you are the most nosey person, sometimes", she said in a playful tone. She laughed and whacked Kitty over the head with a pillow. The two girls laughed for a few minutes, when their giggles subsided, Jean told her about the afternoon's events.

"Wow, that Taryen is a b-yatch, Kitty said finally after listening to the story.

"Kitty, watch it!" Jean told her. "Logan told us what would happen if he heard us swear in this house."

"Thanks for reminding me, I do not want dish duty for the next two weeks."

Jean smiled at her brown haired, spastic friend.

Just then Ororo walked into the room and spied the two giggling girls. "The professor wants to see you two." She told them.

"About what, we didn't do anything, we swear." The two girls said at almost the same time.

"Ororo laughed, "No, you're not in trouble... this time at least. We have a new student we would like to introduce to you.

'Is it a boy?" Kitty asked quickly.

"Yes." Ororo replied.

"Is he cute?" Jean questioned her quickly.

"See for yourself." She fired back at her with a secretive smile.

The two girls walked down to the professor's office.

They knocked on the door and entered.

Jean gasped; sitting on a couch in the office was the boy from the restaurant.

**

* * *

**

**I know, I know it was obvious who the new student was. R and R please, and a new chapter will be coming shortly.**


	3. Start of a new life

**Ch 3, wow I've been busy as heck at writing this stuff. Every one of my games for this weekend has been canceled, so I am free to write. I do not own anything, so don't sue me. I want to thank everyone for their reviews, and Wen 1, I don't know why it's a no powers fic, I just had a sudden urge to write a no powers fic, sorry if that sounded rude.**

* * *

The professor turned around quickly to see why his student, who was still standing in the doorway gasped. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary except his new student sitting on the couch, and Jean gawking at the boy.

"Jean, Kitty I'd like you to meet Scott Summers." The professor told the two girls. "Scott, the two girls who just walked into the room are Jean Grey and Kitty Pryde. I haven't been able to locate any more of the students, who are all out doing their usual things."

"That's ok sir." Scott told the older man.

The professor smiled at the boy.

"Well Jean, why don't you and Kitty take Scott, here on a tour of the institute, you have to tell him detail about the rooms."

Kitty gave the professor a weird look, "Why?"

"I think Jean could explain that one to you", the professor said with a smile.

"Oh, then..." Kitty stopped in the middle of her sentence, everything began to fall into place now.

"Yes Kitty, now go on, give him the grand tour." The professor was silently scolding himself about surprising and embarrassing his red haired student by not warning her that the new student was the one who stopped the harassment in the diner earlier.

"Yes, sir, come on, lets go." Kitty was practically jumping up and down in anticipation to find out more about the boy.

As the trio walked slowly down the immense halls of the school, Jean found herself staring at the boy, Scott. She noticed a few things about him, she didn't see earlier. One thing was a bad limp that he had, she couldn't work up enough courage to ask him about it though, another was a large scar running down from his shoulder to about his elbow, (He had taken his jacket off and was wearing a t-shirt now), His pale skin seemed even paler and he was thin, almost too thin to be healthy.

"He's still cute." She thought silently to herself, she ducked her head so Kitty wouldn't see her blushing about her thoughts.

Kitty was doing most of the talking, and Scott was paying apt attention to every word she said, he ran his hand over everything he passes, almost as if he was memorizing where it was.

Kitty's thoughts were almost the same about the boy, but she was kind of turned off by him being blind, but she kind' a liked it. She noticed Jean looking in the boy's direction every few seconds. Kitty would have something to tease her best friend about later. An evil grin spread across her face with the thought.

Jean wondered what her friend's evil look meant; she filed away the thought, and decided to ask Kitty about it later.

"Well Scott, that's about it." Kitty smiled at the tall boy.

"Dinner should be ready in about a half hour, somebody will help you find the dining room if you can't remember how to get there.

The girls left Scott off at his room in the boy's hall of the institute.

A practically giddy Kitty sat down on the couch in the rec. room. She soon began laughing insanely, while Jean just looked on, thinking that she had definitely lost it somewhere along the road.

"Kitty?" Jean asked cautiously." Are you ok?"

"Ok? I'm great." Kitty cried gleefully.

"Maybe I should get the professor." Jean said slowly.

"No-No." "I'm fine really; it's just that....." Kitty ended her sentence there.

"What?" Jean asked.

"You, like totally like the new kid, Scott."

"No I don't."

"Denial."

Jean whacked Kitty on the back of the head, hard, and stalked quickly out of the room.

"Ouch." Kitty cried

I wonder what's that was for, Kitty thought to herself, then she continued laughing insanely.

* * *

**Sorry if I kinda made Kitty sound like a ditz in this chapter, she's really one of my favorite characters, That was just the way it came to my head. Please R and R, My next chapter will come very soon hopefully.**


	4. Meet Scott

**Ch 4, holy crap, I'm on task for once in my whole life. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. I don't own anything, so don't sue me. Keep reviewing; it makes me write faster :)**

* * *

Scott decided to get used to his new room until dinner time came around. He slowly walked around the room feeling every object carefully. He was mentally figuring out what each thing was and where they were located in the room. He kept this up for a good 10 minutes until there was a knock on his door, he yelled out, "come on in."

A person opened the door and walked in, it was a woman, he could tell by her slightly quieter footsteps.

"Can I help you?" He asked her.

"I just wanted to see how you were settling in." "By the way I'm Amara."

Wow, this girl talked a hundred words a minute. He thought to himself.

"Nice to meet you Amara, I'm Scott."

"The word is going around that you're our newest permanent resident." She ducked her head, so he wouldn't see her blushing.

She thought it was odd that he was wearing those dark shades inside. Also the fact that he wasn't looking directly at her, but slightly off to her side, was rather odd.

Other than that, he was kind' a cute, in a punkish kind of way.

"So, Amara, could you point me in the right direction of the kitchen? I'm kind' a lost, this place is huge." Scott asked, he was tired of the uncomfortable silence that only left the two of them to their own thoughts.

"Sure, no prob." She grinned, "Take a left at the end of the hall, and then go straight, you should wind up at the staircase, and then go down, all you have to do is follow the yelling, that's how I did it when I first got here."

"Reassuring." He said with a lopsided smile.

Amara walked out of the room, and Scott followed suit a few minutes after she left.

He tried to follow the confusing instructions that he picked up from that girl's continuous chattering, but it was hard to remember what was important and what was not out of their conversation, which was mostly one sided, hers.

Scott was close to his final destination, after about 7 minutes of searching, he heard voices of other teenagers coming from a room that had to be the kitchen area.

He was right, he ran his hand along the wall so he could find the doorway. When he did, he entered. There was a lot of loud talking/yelling going on, but it suddenly died down as he entered the room.

Ororo got up out of her chair, and walked over to the boy, and placed her hand on his shoulder, she told all the students, "Every one, this is Scott, our newest student."

A round of hi's, hello's, and welcomes coursed around the room, temporarily startling the newest student.

Ororo felt the boy tense up, and remembered what the professor said about not startling or making any fast movements in front of Scott. She almost forgot to tell the students that their newest member as "handicapped."

"Ororo whispered in Scott's ear, "Would you like to tell them, or do you want me to?"

"You can do it." Scott told her.

She then realized how embarrassing this must be for the boy.

Some of the teens had began talking amongst themselves once again, so Ororo had to call for their attention again.

"Your attention please." She announced, "I would like you to not talk so loudly, because Scott is, well handicapped."

This got the students attention.

"Scott is blind, so his other senses are stronger, that means that if you are yelling or playing loud music around him, it is actually much, much louder to him.

Scot felt himself begin to blush, but quickly ducked his head and began fiddling with his cane to hide it. He didn't like to express his emotions openly.

A silence came over the room, complete silence.

Ororo tried to crack a joke(which she IS NOT good at). "I didn't mean this quiet."

A few of the students groaned at the corny remark.

Ororo then led Scott over to a vacant seat in the middle of the table.

Dinner got underway, and things got slightly more normal(If that is possible at this school). The thing that was getting on Scott's nerves the most was everyone was acting all egg-shelly around him, like he could break with a single touch or whatever. This was really starting to piss him off, but he kept his poker face.

Rogue was the only one who actually noticed the boy's annoyance, because she usually masked her feelings as well.

After dinner was finished, the students retired to the rec. room to watch another movie, since it was still the weekend, and they didn't have to go to school the next day. Scott

Also went to listen to the movie, even though it was rather hard to understand, because he couldn't see the actual action tacking place. He tried to follow along with the story, but soon became confused and gave up. Instead, he tried to recall everyone's names he had met.

Lets see, he thought to himself. There is Jean, from the diner, Kitty her very hyper friend, Amara that girl who talked too much, Logan, who he had met a few weeks ago, Ororo, who he had met a few weeks ago as well, The professor, who he had met a few months ago, Rogue, who he had not really met yet, but heard her name from someone, Bobby, who just spilled soda all over Kitty, and Kurt, who is German, he could tell by his accent.

That is about it. But he knew there were more, he just hadn't met them yet.

* * *

Ok, thats it for this chapter. Please REVIEW. I will explain about the limp and scar in the next chapter hopefully, but they are not what you expected them to be.


	5. Content

**Ch 5. I don't own anything so don't sue me. Thanks for the great reviews, and keep them coming.**

* * *

Scott finally found his way back to his room by about 12:30. He just took off his shirt and flopped down on top of the blankets of his bed. He wasn't quite used to beds, blankets, pillows, or anything yet. In fact they made him rather uncomfortable in some ways; they were just too damn soft.

He muttered something to himself, and tried to find a comfortable position to slep in. He finally got comfortable, and fell into a restless seep filled with nightmares about flames, parachutes, and plane crashes.

He awoke to someone calling his name softly, and shaking his shoulder. He recognized the voice, even though he had just woken up.

"Scott, are you all right?' The female voice asked earnestly, after she noticed he was awake.

'Yeah, I think so, Jean." He replied.

"How'd you know it was me?" She looked directly at the boy, noticing the many scars that covered his body.

"Every person smells and sounds different than another, I just use that to tell people apart."

"So, what do I smell like?" She said in a mocking tone.

"Peppermint." He answered tunefully.

"But back to my first question, are you all right?" She was concerned about Scott, even though she didn't know him well yet.

"And I answered yes." He stubbornly replied. "Was I yelling again in my sleep."

"Not really loudly, I was walking back to my room from the bathroom and heard you, so I decided to wake you up." She didn't want to ask him about the dream; she didn't know him well enough to get personal information from this distant and quiet boy.

"Thanks for not getting any of the adults, they would ask me a whole bunch of questions about things I really don't feel like talking to them about, if you know what I mean." Scott realized he was babbling to a almost complete stranger, and felt a blush begin to creep across his face.

"Yeah I know that feeling." She comforted the boy in the only way she knew how, by listening to him, agreeing, and understanding him. "Before I head back to my room, I'd like to thank you for getting me out of that jam earlier, ya know at the diner. It was really nice to you, and I hope I can make it up to you someday.

"Its ok, I don't like people who kick a person when their down anyways." He smiled a lopsided smile.

Jean thought to herself, I really like that lopsided smile.

"Oh, Scott I forgot to tell you earlier, the professor wants a few of us to take you shopping for some cloths tomorrow." She noted that he wasn't wearing pj's, only jeans.

"Um, ok." Was his only reply.

"K, then see you in the morning, good night."

"You too." Was his only reply. He laid back down, and was surprised to find out that he felt content for the first time that whole stressful day.

* * *

**I will try to get a new chapter done soon. If you are reading this DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. : )**


	6. chat

**Ch 6. Thanks for the reviews. I will try to explain things a bit better in this chapter. I might even try a bit of humor (Oh no not me trying to be funny!). Don't forget to R and R. I will have the dreaded shopping trip in the next ch.**

* * *

The next morning Scott woke up to the sounds of students. Their noise level kept going up every few seconds; Scott wondered how he would be able to survive the shopping trip today.

He groaned as he sat up, his knee was killing him. He remembered that he forgot to take his pain medication last night and swore quietly to himself, Good one Summers, you dumb-ass. A memory popped up in his head, it was when he first met the professor.

_Flashback: "Scott this is Professor Xavier, who owns and runs the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters in Manchester, New York." Mrs. Andrews, the "Home" he was staying in, manager._

"_Nice to meet you Scott." A friendly voice laced with a slight British accent said to the boy._

"_Same here." Scott replied, disinterestedly. _

_Mrs. Andrews coughed, meaning, better behave yourself._

_Scott didn't give a damn though, he had met many "important" people like this in his life. Each seemed interested in something about him, and wanted him to go to their school, but not one ever held up their promises._

"_Mr. Xavier wants you to attend his school, he is willing to be your guardian as well. He also, and very generously, is willing to pay for your knee surgery, and anything else you need. You will be put entirely under his care." Andrews over-cheerfully told Scott. _

"_Goody-Goody-Gumdrops." He said sarcastically. _

_He was sick of people controlling his life, sending him wherever they wanted; it was just too much after awhile._

_Mrs. Andrews seemed like she was ready to kill the skinny teen. Professor Xavier smiled, he liked the boys spunky personality, but he knew the boy wasn't always like this, he usually was mild mannered and well behaved for the most part. He had a thick file on the boy sitting on his desk at home. His file read like a novel, parachuting from a burning airplane, and losing his whole family, losing his sight, running the streets blind, having many abusive foster families, and much, much more. He only hoped he could give the boy a good home at the institute._

Scott smiled at the flashback, the good old days he thought to himself with a half laugh.

He got dressed and headed to find the professor, wherever he was. Since it was Sunday, the institute was brimming with action. Kids running around screaming and yelling. Scott wished he could join in his games. The thought put a slight frown on the boys pale face.

Two teens ran bye, one a boy and one a girl, by the sound of their footsteps. The girl was screaming something, "Bobby Drake, give me back that diary right now or I will stick this broom where the sun doesn't shine." Scott guessed the girl was angry and armed (Well with a broom but still...) he did not want to ask her where the professor was with the way she was talking, it seemed as if she was about to commit a murder of a certain boy, named Bobby.

Scott inwardly smiled, and tried to find someone who he remembered from the other night who wasn't on a blood rampage.

He finally bumped literally into Rogue.

"Um, hi Scott." Rogue was a bit surprised at running into someone; usually everyone avoided her as she wandered around the school with her head stuck in some novel.

"Good, Rogue, I have been trying to find someone who I could ask how to find the professor from for the last twenty minutes, but everyone I found so far either didn't know, or was on a rampage of some sort." Scott shrugged his shoulders in annoyance.

"Ah, just saw him down the hall eating breakfast, he should still be there. If ya need any more help, just ask for me. I can usually pin point where someone is in this maze in a matter of minutes." Rogue realized that she was sort of bragging, but the boy didn't seem to mind so she didn't bother to cover up her tracks.

"Thanks." Scott said sincerely, ignoring the girl's bragging, in fact it was kind of nice to know that.

Scott made his way to the kitchen without being run over by any of the hyper-active students. He finally found the professor parked out by the table, reading the paper and drinking some coffee.

"Care for some breakfast, Scott?" The professor took another sip of his steaming cup of coffee.

"No thanks, sir, I never really eat breakfast that often." Scott sat down in a chair next to the older man, and grimaced as a flash of pain shot through his knee.

The Professor caught the brief look of pain on the teens face, and remembered that he forgot to give the boy his pain medication last night.

"Oh, sorry Scott, I was so busy last night I completely forgot about the medication, you should have reminded me.

He went over to the cupboard and grabbed the container that held the medication, he took one out and gave it to Scott with some water.

"Thanks." Scott put the cup down on the table and waited for the Professor to speak again.

"Don't let me forget that I need to find one of the teachers to give you and a few of the other students a ride to the mall to get you some clothes and other things." The professor looked Scott over, noting that he wore the same cloths as he did yesterday.

Scot sighed; he hoped that the man forgot about the trip. Oh, well can't get away with everything, he thought to himself.

"I think that Ororo or Logan has some free time around 12:00, so you can go then. I will send one of the students to find you when its time to leave." The professor finished his coffee, and wheeled over to the sink, he began washing out his and Scott's cups.

"If that all sir, I think I should um." Scott felt rather awkward, not knowing what to do.

"If I could suggest something, a nice walk in the gardens always works for me." The professor chipped in, noticing the boys awkward end to the sentence.

"Sure, good idea." Scott turned to leave and nearly tripped over a chair, "Whoops", he muttered to himself.

The professor just shook his head and smiled.

* * *

**I know that the last chapter was rather short, but I had just typed a science paper and chart to go along with it and my hand didn't feel like typeing alot. If You are reading this, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**


	7. Fight

**

* * *

Ch 7, this otta be good. I will try to get more action into this chapter. Wen1, please try to be patient, the Jott will come later in the fic, and explanations will come eventually. I don't own anything so don't sue me please.**

* * *

Time seemed to be going against him, 12:00 was quickly approaching, and Scott was dreading the oncoming shopping trip. His emotionless image hid the panic he felt when he was surrounded by people.

A knock sounded on his door, "Come on in." Scott snapped out of his thoughts of trying to get out of the trip by means of excuses.

The door opened and shut, and feet padded over to the bed where he was sitting, "Hey Scott, how are you doing?" Jean sat down on the bed.

"Do you need to know the truth, Jean?" He gave her a lopsided smile, he liked this girl so far, she was nice to him, and she didn't squeal on him to the teachers when she caught him having one of his nightmares.

"How'd you... Oh never mind." Jean stopped in mid-question, remembering the other night. "Peppermint." She let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, you got it. Is it 12:00 already?" Scott questioned.

"Sorry, yes." She guessed from his tone that he did not want to go.

Scott grumbled something that Jean couldn't distinguish.

"Well, you can't wear the same cloths every single day, its kind of gross." Jean smiled, "I mean, you even wear them to bed."

"I'm just used to only having one set of clothing, or two at the most." Scott sighed. "I guess I should get ready to go."

Scott got up, and to Jean's surprise, located his sneakers, and cane without any problem.

About ten minutes later, they finally piled into the school's van. Amara, Kitty, Bobby, Jean, Rhane, and Scott were all going. Well you can't forget Logan who was driving, since none of the kids could yet.

(Well, the kids were actually driving something, Logan crazy.)

They finally arrived, after what seemed like forever to, at least, Scott and Logan.

"Here we are." Logan announced to the kids as they climbed out of the van door. "Either Ororo or I will be back in about two hours for you guys, and try to behave for once." He quickly drove off, leaving the teens to themselves.

"Let's go." Kitty squealed.

The teens went into the large shopping mall, Kitty and Amara ran off to wherever she shops (author shudders at thought; I could not dress like kitty, PINK.)

Rhane went off to look for wolf posters and statues, Bobby tagged along with Jean and Scott, so he could help out with anything and as Scott said "Not let her pick out anything sissy."

They walked into the main section of the mall, and Scot stiffened up, he was surrounded by noise, way too much noise, and people, too many people. He stopped in his tracks, losing his direction, and utterly confused, he wasn't going to move until he knew where he was.

Jean noticed that Scott had stopped, and squeezed her way thought the crowd of people, to go get him. "What's wrong" She asked him when she reached him.

Scott reached out and grabbed her shoulder, and she realized he was really freaked out.

"I can't....." Scott stuttered out.

"It's ok" Jean reassured him," lets go find Bobby and get out of this crowd."

"Ok." Scott followed her like a puppy; hand gripping her shoulder like it was his lifeline.

They finally reached the edge of the mass of people; Bobby was standing there waiting impatiently. "What the heck took you guys so long?"

"We uh... got a little lost.' Jean smiled at Scott.

"Whatever." Bobby snorted.

Jean kicked him in the shin.

"OUCH." What the hell was that for?" He angrily rubbed his shin.

"For being an ass." Jean replied shortly.

Scott just smiled his lopsided grin, trying hard not to crack up with laughter about the exchange. He could just imagine the scene.

They finally got around to getting some shopping done. Scott was really getting stressed, and his mask couldn't hide it. Both Jean and Bobby could easily tell.

"You ok?" Bobby asked Scott.

"Yeah, just have a headache." He lied; in reality his head was killing him.

They finished shopping and decided to grab something to eat in the food court. They met up with the rest of the teens when they passed Victoria's secrets. (Shudders, and curls up into a ball on the floor.)

"Ooh, ladies, what'd ya bring me?" Bobby sung out at them.

In return he received some blows that would leave bruises, and received a few harsh words and inappropriate phrases from the pissed off girls.

"Holy crap, you hit hard!" Bobby complained.

Everyone laughed at that one, except for Scott, his head was really bothering him, and he was having some trouble breathing, he hid his pain and smiled.

Down in the food court the teens grabbed a free table, and Rhane volunteered to get some fries. They sat there for a few minutes just chatting about nothing in particular and showing each other their purchases (except for the stuff from Victoria's because of Bobby's presence.)

Rhane soon returned with the fries and they chowed down, Scott skipped out on the fries though, he felt sick, he made an excuse saying he wasn't hungry.

A mocking voice yelled something over at the table from across the room, "If it ain't the "gifted youngsters." The kids at the voices table began hooting and laughing, more harsh words were yelled at the table.

"Just ignore them." Kitty muttered.

"I want to kick his ass." Bobby complained. 'But I can't, were not allowed to fight." Bobby added after receiving a few evil looks from the girls.

The kids from the other table worked up the nerve to come over and make fun of the teens from the institute to their faces. "Y'all are freaks." One voice chirped. "What are you living there for anyways, are you all mentally challenged or something?" That received a few good laughs from the rude bunch of kids.

They went too far in Scott's book when they started saying, 'hey look it's a new freak, what are you in for freak? LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU TALK TO ME, YOU SOB!!!"

(I won't type that out) The voice became angry when Scott muttered something, and wasn't looking at the boy, but over his head, because he wasn't sure where the boys face was.

Scott's head was pounding, he stood up and said "Watch what your saying buddy; no one would like to get hurt now would they?" Scott's life on the street paid off when one of the boys took a swing at him, he ducked, and kicked out at where he believed the boy's knee was, he heard OOMPH, and knew that his blow hit home. He wasn't ready for the second blow that came from another boy, it hit him in the face breaking his sunglasses and splitting his lip.

"Scott!" Jeans voice yelled at him. It seemed muffled, he was in street mode right now, everything was pushed out of his head, only the enimy was there. The pain in his head and lip was pushed aside.

"You want a piece of this punk?" One of the boys bellowed.

"Why not?" Scott shot back. That got a reaction from the boy; he tried to hit Scott with a roundhouse punch. Scott easily moved out of the way.

The crowd had moved out of the way, leaving the fighters in the middle of a circle alone, which left a lot of room for them to move.

One of the boys caught a glimpse of Scott's eyes and got freaked out, they weren't normal, he couldn't figure out what was wrong with them. He never thought that the boy was blind; he could fight like he could see better than the boy.

Most of the boys fled when they saw mall security coming up the stairs, but a few stuck around long enough to say, "This ain't over freak!" Then they ran.

Scott felt a hand on his arm, and his head snapped to where the person was.

"Calm down, it's just me." Amara grabbed his shoulder and said. "We gotta run now, security's coming."

"Ok." Was Scott's only reply, as he came out of his street mode.

They squeezed through the crowd, and finally reached the exit, they met up with the rest of the teens.

"That was awesome man!" Bobby exclaimed.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jean asked him.

"I don't know", he searched for an answer. "I couldn't help it, it's part of my nature, like a natural reaction." He shrugged and gritted his teeth, so he wouldn't cry out because of the wave of pain that finally hit him because the aderline finally stopped pumping. His head felt as though it was used as soccer ball. Blood dripped down his chin from his split lip. And his stomach well lets not go there.

"Oh, god, Logan's gonna be back any minute, and you're a mess, there is a rule against fighting if you didn't know that already." Kitty told him quickly. She wiped some of the blood off his face with a tissue.

"I don't know if the professor told you where I came from." Scott said, trying to hide his pain from the others.

"Yeah, from your mother." Bobby snickered. "The professor already gave us this talk."

"I lived on the street for about six years, blind, you had to fight to survive, I can't break the habit." Scott felt sort of bad, he was only here for less than two days and was already causing trouble.

There was a silence, then Rhane said, "Wow, harsh."

A few minutes later Kitty told him, "Maybe Mr. Logan won't notice, I mean we won't squeal on you, since you were standing up for us, but if Mr. Logan asks we will have to tell him something."

"How about, I ran into a revolving door?" Scott asked her.

"That is a probable excuse, it might just work." Kitty exclaimed.

Jean was silent, and wouldn't talk to him. Either she was mad or in shock, he didn't really know which.

He tried to get her to talk to him, but it didn't work.

He sighed.

Logan pulled up, and the kids got in the van.

"What happened to you?" Logan questioned.

"I walked into a revolving door." Scott lied.

"Right." Logan said with a laugh, "That's a good one."

* * *

**I didn't get all that I wanted to get into this chapte. I guess I will put it in the next one.**

**Please review.**


	8. Crush

**Ch 8 up now, sorry about the long wait, been having some family, and personal issues along with writer's block, lets say, not a good mix. Thanks for the reviews, keep e'm coming.**

* * *

Scott sat down on the corner of his bed and thought. I don't see why everyone is avoiding me, Scott thought angrily to himself. It's not like I killed anybody, I just stood up for them, and me as well. A sharp thought took over his mind, they don't want to be around street trash like me, Scott mentally told the voice to stop, but it wouldn't. It seemed possible; it very well could be true. Scott eventually agreed with the voice. It was like the angel and devil thing, but for one thing there was no angel, maybe he wasn't clean or pure enough to have one or whatever, and another thing was he wouldn't be able to tell if he had an angel and devil on each shoulder like in the cartoons, since he couldn't see anything anyways. 

Jean sat at her desk, writing a letter to her parents.

_Dear Mom, Dad, and Sara_

_How are you guys? I really like the gift you sent me a couple of weeks ago, it's awesome. I'm sorry I didn't make it home for your birthday Sara, will you forgive me? I was just so busy with well everything. We got a new student here, his name is Scott Summers. Don't worry Dad; he's not really my type. He's blind though, so we need to be careful around him. He's a bit strange, but I mean if you're blind, it's kind of normal to be strange, or whatever. Soccer's going great, I am doing really well, I think I may be voted team captain, I'm so excited. Kitty is fine, and as crazy as ever. She says hi. I really miss you guys, when can you come up and visit me? I'm sure your experience would be truly interesting. _

_Love your one and only, Jean. _

She let out a sigh of satisfaction as she sealed the envelope. She carefully wrote down the addresses on it, and applied the stamp. She reminded herself to mail it tomorrow morning before she forgot.

She looked at her clock, dang, its 12:00 already, she thought to herself. She got up from her desk chair and changed into her light blue happy bunny pajamas, and slippers. She headed quietly down the hall towards the bathroom, making sure to not wake anyone up with excess noise.

She paused outside Scott's door, hearing him having another nightmare, it was hard, she was debating weather to wake him up or not. She decided to let him be, she really didn't want to face that feeling she got when she was around him. It was if her heart was going to explode out of her chest. She just wanted to put it off as something else, but she knew what it was. She Jean Grey had a crush on the strange blind kid in that room. She didn't know why she liked him so much, it was sort of scary. She didn't really know him at all.

After Jean got in bed, she found she couldn't sleep. Something was nagging at her, keeping her awake. She sighed and rolled over, trying to find a comfortable position. A small voice in her head was telling her something, it just seemed to make no sense, It said,... you like ...him…..admit it……denial……talk to This kept going on until Jean finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness, but I have a load of stuff to do, and some people coming over, I'll try to get a new chapter up really soon.**


	9. Run

**Ch 9, still trying to get some ideas, if you have any, feel free to tell me, I enjoy hearing from you.**

* * *

Scott Summers woke up from his fitful sleep around four or five in the morning, not wanting to go through all the nightmares just to get some extra sleep, he decided to get up early. He went through his normal morning routine, step-by-step. It always had to be the same, everything in order, right where he knew the things he needed were. His mind began to drift, he was thinking about a lot of things, but he was rudely kicked out of his thoughts when he tripped over a chair and fell into a hap on the floor (been there, done that). He got up and angrily cursed at the chair. 

Finally he finished his routine, without any more surprises, and found himself somewhere downstairs. He wondered if there was anyone around to point him in the direction of the rec. room. He heard voices coming from a room and walked over towards it. But right when he was about to knock he stopped because he heard his name mentioned in the conversation going on inside. It sounded like Professor Xavier and Dr. McCoy.

"The boy's just not adjusting to this place, what should we do?" Hank asked.

"To tell you the truth old friend, I don't know. Maybe he's not cut out for this school after all." Professor sighed. "I had such high expectations for him, I don't know what happened."

The last sentence hurt Scott, he felt tears beginning to form in his unseeing eyes, he willed them away, but they still came anyways. He dropped his cane, and ran, just ran as far as he could run. He found himself sitting on the front steps. He was torn, do I belong here? He asked himself, Better yet, am I wanted here? Scott sighed, after a few minutes he made up his mind. He would leave now, he had no clue where he would go, but if he survived before, he could survive again. It was rather stupid, he had a bed, clean cloths, food, whatever he needed. But he felt as though he had to leave, he had to run from those words he heard.

He felt worthless as he found his way back to his room and stuffed some cloths and such into a small backpack. He quietly walked out of his room and went downstairs; counting the steps he took unconsciously. He found himself out in the front yard, in front of the gates. He quickly went through them, and headed down the road. He used his hearing and feeling to make sure he was still on the gravel side of the road. It was sometimes helpful to have enhanced senses, even though they were caused by the loss of his sight.

He began to feel the tears filling his eyes again, as he thought about what the two men had said, were they that disappointed in him that they'd make him leave? He gave up trying to stop the tears, he had never cried like this over anything but the deaths of his parents and brother. He didn't know why he felt so bad.

About three hours after he set out, he stopped, he was surprised he was able to walk that long, but he did. He found some shade under a tree's branches that hung over part of the road and sat down. He tried to remember what his parents faces looked like, but he couldn't, that made him even more upset. His knee was throbbing, as well as his head. He had to force his body to obey his command to get up and walk again.

After what seemed like an hour Scott was feeling so low down and rotten, he just wanted to curl up in a ball and well…..die. He felt as though he was a horrible person and he hurt and let down everyone who got close to him. It was a terrible feeling to have. He felt as though he couldn't take any more of this pain filled life, and decided to find a way to end it all. It was a hard decision, a wrong one, he knew it, but life was too bad to bear for him. He went through all the ways in his head, but he felt as if he couldn't go through with any of them. He also had a disadvantage because of his blindness.

Scott found himself in the woods, just walking; it felt good sort of, knowing all the risks, he began to run. He ran, stumbling and falling over tree roots and rocks. By the time he was out of breath and slowed down, he was lost, his hands and knees were cut up and bleeding from falling, yet he didn't care what happened to him now. He just wanted to live again, to be free.

His body didn't like this stress, it was complaining, but he still didn't care, he was far from the school he knew, away from the words. They couldn't hurt me now, he thought to himself, but they still did. The words haunted his every thought, causing him pain. He began running again, to try and escape the darkness and words that hurt him in his head, but he couldn't. Finally, after tripping over a log, Scott's body refused to go on any further. When he tried to get up, his leg, mostly his hurt knee wouldn't hold his weight, even though he weighed so little, he couldn't continue.

He slumped against the log, sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him and cried, not because of physical pain, because of mental pain he had. No one understood it, no one saw it, no one cared for it. It was if it only existed to him, it just might. Maybe it was just his imagination, wait did he ever have one of those, he thought to himself sadly.

He felt the pain, the physical exhaustion creeping into him, and accepted it, not pushing it away as he usually would. He wanted a distraction from his other pain.

Meanwhile, everyone began to get up around the institute about two hours after Scott left. No one noticed the boy's absence, except for Jean, when she asked Kitty she just shrugged and said, probably still asleep. It wasn't until Dr.McCoy and the Professor left his office that they found Scott's cane on the ground. That was when they knew something was wrong, Scott had practically left his eyes on the floor, just tossed away like nothing.

"Hank, I don't like this, can you check in on Scott's room while I check with the students, I fear he overheard some part of our conversation, and did something extreme." Professor said, suddenly fearing for Scott's safety.

"I'm on it." Hank ran up the steps, to find an almost completely empty room, except for the normal furnishings and such. "Oh my Stars and Garters." He said quietly to himself, and then rushed back downstairs.

When Hank got back downstairs, Professor Xavier was already waiting for him. Hank shook his head and said "He ran."

* * *

**Yes Scott has ran away, next chapter coming up soon. Thanks for the reviews again, keep them coming. Thank You Megan, your a great friend, even though your completely insane:)**


End file.
